leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
阿卡丽/技能数据
}} Abilities 6 14 3) percent of her attack damage. This would equal 100% bonus magic damage at 572 AP. * Discipline of Might formula: While Akali has at least 9.5 bonus attack damage, she gains spell vamp equal to (Bonus AD 6 19 3) percent. **Discipline of Might will proc Spell Vamp from other sources as well, such as Smite, or using the actives on Deathfire Grasp, Bilgewater Cutlass, and Hextech Gunblade. * Twin Disciplines takes into account any temporary buffs when calculating the bonuses it grants. Of course, the resulting increase of the bonus is temporary too. * Discipline of Force's bonus magic damage: ** Affects all structures.http://i1172.photobucket.com/albums/r568/queenland145/Akali.jpg ** Does not break spell shields. ** Does not proc any slow from . ** Does not trigger healing from spell vamp. ** Does not scale with critical damage, it's solely based on total AP. | firstname = Mark of the Assassin | firstinfo = (Active): Akali throws her kama at a target enemy, dealing magic damage and marking the target for 6 seconds. Akali's melee attacks or Crescent Slashes against a marked target will consume the mark dealing the same magic damage again and restoring energy. *'Cost:' 60 energy *'Range:' 600 | firstlevel = | firstdetail = Mark of the Assassin is a targeted ability that throws a kama at a target enemy unit, dealing magic damage on impact and marking it for 6 seconds. Akali's next basic attack or Crescent Slash against the marked target will trigger the mark, dealing the same magic damage again and restoring a flat amount of energy to Akali. * Mark of the Assassin's effects won't trigger if the auto attack misses, is dodged, blocked by , or parried by . * Mark of the Assassin has a very brief channel time (0.1s) before activation. * Detonating the mark is not considered a spell cast. | secondname = Twilight Shroud | secondinfo = (Active): Akali throws down a circular cover of smoke that lasts for 8 seconds. While inside the area, Akali gains armor and magic resistance and becomes stealthed. Attacking or using abilities reveals her for 0.5 seconds. Enemies inside the smoke have their movement speed reduced. *'Cooldown:' 20 seconds *'Range to center of AoE:' 700 *'Diameter of AoE:' 300 | secondlevel = | seconddetail = Twilight Shroud is a ground targeted area of effect ability that marks the target location for 8 seconds, slowing all enemy units within it. In addition, Akali gains armor and magic resistance while within the area. Akali is stealthed while within the area while not attacking or using abilities. She is revealed when attacking or using abilities but if she stops attacking the stealth buff will return half a second after. * Twilight Shroud does not proc , as it does not deal any damage. * Akali retains the bonus armor and magic resistance for as long as she remains inside the area of effect, regardless of being stealthed or not. *Akali remains stealthed for a short time after leaving the shroud. *Akali receives an assist if an enemy dies within ten seconds of the slow ending. *Twilight Shroud has a very brief channel time (0.1s) before activation. *Twilight Shroud negates and when she stealths in the shroud during their cast time. *Akali will not leave her shroud if taunted by an enemy champion standing outside of it. *Akali will be revealed if she gets snared in the shroud, however she will not be revealed if she gets stunned | thirdname = Crescent Slash | thirdinfo = (Active): Akali flourishes her kamas, hitting nearby units for physical damage. *'Diameter of AoE:' 325 | thirdlevel = | thirddetail = Crescent Slash is a point blank area of effect ability that deals physical damage to all enemies around Akali. It can also proc Mark of the Assassin's secondary damage. *Crescent Slash has a brief channel time (0.2s) before activation. | ultiname = Shadow Dance | ultiinfo = (Active): Akali moves through the shadows to quickly appear next to her target and deal magic damage to it. Akali gains an Essence of Shadow periodically, affected by cooldown reduction, up to a maximum of 3. Additionally, Akali gains an Essence of Shadow for each kill or assist. *'Cost:' 1 Essence of Shadow *'Range:' 800 | ultilevel = | ultidetail = Shadow Dance is a targeted dash ability that brings Akali to her target's location, dealing magic damage. Akali must have at least one Essence of Shadow stored in order to use the ability. Essence of Shadow charges are gained on an ammo system. *Akali will attempt to attack her target after hitting it with Shadow Dance. *The timer for gaining an Essence of Shadow only begins if Akali has fewer than 3 Essences of Shadow. If Akali reaches 3 Essences of Shadow via kill or assist, the timer resets and goes away until an Essence is spent. *When Akali respawns after having died, with at least 1 skill point in Shadow Dance, she immediately gets the full 3 charges of Essence of Shadow. }} Category:Akali Ability Details Category:英雄技能数据